Kyle
"You heard of those dolls that pee? This one bleeds." --Kyle to a police officer. Kyle is Andy's 17-year-old foster sister when he stays with the Simpson family. Biography She grew up in an orphanage - her father left before she was born, and her mother put her up for adoption when she was three. She claims that it was easier to forget who her mother was. Throughout her life Kyle has lived with dozens of foster families, staying with them for only about a month until she is sent back. ''Child's Play 2'' (1990) When Andy is checking out his new home, he comes across Kyle's bedroom. She is smoking a cigarette and listening to music when Joanne walks in, telling her to put it out. Joanne remarks that Kyle's luggage should be put away, as it still has not been unpacked after three weeks, and also asks that Kyle have dinner with the family instead of going to work. However, Kyle tells her that she needs the money, because she will be on her own next year. In the morning, one of Joanne's antiques is found broken, and neither her nor Andy admit to doing it. Phil sends them off to do the laundry, and tells her that she is grounded and cannot go out on a date that night. Not interested in Phil's rules, she sneaks out to see her boyfriend. When she returns home by going in through Andy's bedroom window, she finds him tied to the bed with a doll next to him. Not knowing that the doll is in fact alive, she unties him, but when Joanne and Phil come in, it appears that she is in the process of tying him up. Phil thinks she's pulling a sick joke on Andy, and from Andy's protests about the doll, throws it into the basement. The next evening, Phil is murdered in the basement, and Andy is sent back to the orphanage. Kyle, after unsuccessfully attempting to reason with Joanne, throws the doll in the garbage and goes outside on the swingset for a smoke. While swinging, she feels something under the dirt and digs it up. She uncovers a damaged Good Guy doll, Tommy. This was the doll that Andy had upon entering the Simpson's home. Shocked, she goes into the garbage can and opens the lid, but finding nothing. Now knowing that Chucky is alive, she rushes to Joanne's bedroom to try to warn her of the danger. Instead, she finds Joanne's bloody corpse tied to a chair. Kyle is then assaulted by Chucky, who subdues her and forces her to drive him to the orphanage. At the orphanage, Chucky manages to sneak out with Andy. Kyle chases after them and finds them at the Play Pals factory. She is able to subdue Chucky, grab Andy and run. After a grueling game of cat-and-mouse, Andy and Kyle force an airtube into Chucky's mouth, causing him to blow up and explode. The two then leave the factory, making their way for "home", despite not knowing where "home" was. Cult of Chucky (2017) Kyle and Andy continue to keep in contact with each other, as he has several photographs of her in his home. Before Andy leaves to go after Nica, he sends Kyle to his cabin. She is instantly recognized by the Chucky head as she enters Andy's cabin, and then proceeds to continue torturing the head. Trivia * Kyle wears her old hat from Child's Play 2 in her appearance in Cult of Chucky. Gallery 2-jpg 3original.png|Kyle in Child's Play 2. Kyle-kyle-childs-play-2-32970017-700-455.png|Kyle captured by Chucky in Child's Play 2. Kyle-and-Chucky-in-car.jpg|Kyle with Chucky in Child's Play 2. Kyle-kyle-childs-play-2-32970019-500-333.png|Kyle with Andy in Child's Play 2. KyleCult.png|Kyle's cameo in Cult of Chucky. Category:Female Characters Category:Child's Play 2 Characters Category:Cult of Chucky Characters Category:Survivors